Surprise!
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Alabama to solve a case that involves the murders of teenage girls. Except, when they get there they find more than just a case. Please R and R! Disclaimer: I own all rights to any character not featured on the show Supernatural. Sadly, Eric Kripke owns all of the original Supernatural characters.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of about sixteen is walking towards her car in the darkness.

Just seconds ago, the sky had been clear and then out of nowhere the sky had turned black and the trees were being tossed around violently.

When she reaches her car she fumbles for her keys feeling nervous about the sudden change in the weather, thinking that a tornado may be coming, she drops her keys and stoops down into a kneeling position and gropes the ground around and under her car without looking to see what her hands could be grasping.

Finally, she feels the sharp ridges of her car keys and picks them up into her hand.

As she goes back to trying to get her door unlocked she hears a strange noise behind her and turns to investigate.

"Hello." She calls out, but gets no response.

Seeing nothing suspicious she turns back around towards her car. Just as she fits the key into her lock she hears the noise again, just as she is about to turn around again, she see something horrific coming up behind her in her car window.

She lets out a terrific scream, just as she feel something sharp pierce her back and slide into her heart.

She turns around to face the beast and her eyes go wide with recognition.

"Why?" She questions, as she slides down the side of her car.

She dies before she hits the ground.

Somewhere in Mississippi...

"We need to go to Brilliant, Alabama." Sam told his brother, as he shut his laptop.

"For a case?," Dean asked, as he shoved an entire piece of beef jerky into his orifice.

"Afraid so," Sam said," Six teenage girls have been found murdered in just a couple of weeks' time."

"What is so weird about that?" Dean asked," I mean don't get me wrong, young girls being murdered is horrible and all. But what makes this one of our cases?"

"All of the girls were found without their hearts." Sam explained.

"Well I may never eat again," Dean exclaimed in disgust," But still this could just be a run-of-the-mill psycho that likes to murder teenage girls and munch on their hearts. Or keep them for souvenirs."

"You're right," Sam agreed," It could just be that, but I don't want to take any chances. We can get there by morning if we leave now."

Dean caved in," Fine, but I am driving."

"You always drive." Sam pointed out.

"Shut up." Dean demanded.

Thanks for reading!

Should I continue this story?

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Brilliant, Alabama**

Sam and Dean arrived before the sun had set and got themselves a hotel room.

They slept for a few hours and then decided to head on over to the local school, Brilliant High School, where they met the principal.

"I'm Agent Barrett and this is Agent Waters," Dean said as he introduced himself and his brother.

"I am Principal Van Horne," the Principal said," I assume you are here about the recent murders? Well it sure took you long enough to get here."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look," What do you mean, sir?" Sam asked.

"What I mean is that this is a small town. The high school one-hundred and eighty-eight students so when six of them come up murdered people get suspicious about why the F.B.I. takes two weeks to get involved." Principal Van Horne explained.

"We're very sorry, but we don't pick our cases. We just go where were told." Dean explained.

Sam jumped in," We understand that the last murder took place on school grounds. Can you show us exactly where it happened?"

"Follow me," Principal Van Horne instructed them. He led them out to the parking lot," This is where the cops say it happened. Excuse me."

The Principal walked away and Dean asked," What was up with that hasty exit?"

As he stooped down at the sight of the murder, which had been transformed into a memorial, he answered his own question.

There was a huge cross with the latest murder victims picture on it and it read '1996-2012 R.I.P. Jesse Van Horne.'

"Dammit." Dean exclaimed.

Sam stooped down beside his brother," So what do you think? Daughter or niece?"

"Sister," They turned around to find Principal Van Horne standing behind them.

"But how?" Sam asked," I mean…"

"You mean how is it that I am young enough to have a sister in the high school that I run?" Van horned asked.

"Well yeah." Dean confirmed.

"I was born to my parents forty-two years ago when they were sixteen," Van Horne explained," And my little sister, Jesse, was born to them when they were forty-two."

"We'll do everything we can to find out who did this to your sister and the other five girls," Dean promised," I know how important family is."

"Thank you." Van Horne said sincerely.

"We are going to need to speak to some of the students when we're done here." Sam pointed out.

"Sure. That's fine." Van Horne said," I've advised the teacher of your presence. You can enter the classrooms and talk to the student whenever you are ready."

Dean nodded," I think we'll start that now."

"I have to get back to my office," Van Horned informed them," But if you need anything just ask."

They went into every classroom. Mostly talking to the girls.

The last room they hit was the most interesting.

They entered the classroom and gave a nod to the teacher while flashing their badges.

She gave them a wave and a nod and they continued on to a group of girls that were sitting in a circle of desks talking to each other.

They approach them and Dean said," Good morning, girls. I am Agent Barrett and this is my partner Agent Waters. We would just like to ask you a few questions about the recent deaths in town."

"You mean murders?" One of the girls questioned.

"Well yes," Sam answered," Do you know anything about them?"

"You could at least be a little less rude and ask me my name first." The girl said.

Dean laughed at Sam," Well aren't you the rebel? You're the only girl in this circle without a copy of twilight."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe in that crap," The girl said," And since you won't ask. My name is Myrna Briggs."

"Well, Myrna, do you know anything about the murders?" Sam asked.

"No." Myrna answered, with a shift of her eyes.

"What about any of you other girls?" Dean asked.

"All I know," One girl said," Is that it's super creepy. I mean all of those girls were our age."

"Well thank you for your time." Dean said to them and the motioned to his brother that it was time to leave.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked," That girl was lying to us."

"Yeah, I saw it," Dean responded," She definitely knows something."

"Hey!" They heard a girl's voice call out from behind them.

She ran to catch up with them.

"Myrna was it?" Dean asked," What can we do for you?"

"I need to show you something," Myrna told them," It's in my locker."

They followed Myrna to her locker and waited as she opened it," the morning after the murder I was looking around and I found this."

She pulled a plastic evidence baggie out of her locker and handed it to Sam.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A scale," Sam answered," Where did you find this?"

"At the crime scene." Myrna answered.

"What were you doing messing with a police investigation?" Dean asked," Do you know how much trouble you could be in?"

"Almost as much as you two," Myrna replied, "For impersonating federal agents."

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
